Battles Index
Summary This pages purpose is to organize and display the battles the server and its users have under went. Battles (Season 1) * Toddbot vs The Wood/JT - A battle between the titans, a newly fledged Wood with Ultra Instinct takes on Toddbot with the help of JT. Toddbot nearly killed The Wood before JT stepped in and banished Toddbot to the Shadow Realm. Battles (Season 2) * Toddbot vs the Server - The second battle between The Wood and JT, this time featuring the rest of the server. The fight featured Toddbot attempting to ally with Gavin to no avail, resulting in him being left alone. During this time, he charged power which Noble Jackal sensed would surpass The Wood and took swift action and removed him. * Gavin vs Peter Griffin - Peter Griffin was going to throw The Wood off a rooftop for insulting Muslim superheroes before Gavin stepped in as the sheriff of the server. Unbeknownst to Gavin, Peter planted a bomb in Gavin during a cutaway and activated it, severely damaging Gavin. Peter Griffin wins unscathed but Gavin vowed revenge. Battles (Season 3) * Toddbot vs the Server, Part 1 - Toddbot had returned and had festered, gaining more and more power across the dimensions. It was clear that Toddbots power has significantly increased and would soon destroy the protagonists. The Wood, realizing this banished Toddbot to the outer reaches and sealed the server in a dome that Toddbot could not breach. At least for a while. * Toddbot vs The Server, Part 2 - The barrier, having finally been breached, Toddbots invasion had begun. The Wood had engaged Toddbot in a struggle, eventually banishing him similarly to Part 1, but Todd had prevailed and entered the server yet again, with Noble Jackal determining that it was a clone. Many more clones came and were banished but to no avail, until the Hogyoku granted its final power, to wipe the multiverse of Todds. Gavin used this power to end Toddbots reign once and for all. * Grimmjow vs JT/Gavin/The Wood - With the constantly escalating power levels of the protagonists, Grimmjow committed an unwarranted attack on the server where despite the teamwork showcased, were all eventually overpowered with JT losing his arms in a failed attack with his stand. Grimmjow was however, promptly interrupted by Noble Jackal, requesting his return to Lord Aizen immediately. * HollowT vs JT - After a tense rematch with Grimmjow, an intense energy took over JT's control of himself, gaining the upperhand against JT's wishes. JT post battle met with a group that would later help him tame this inner demon and gain the power of hollowfication. * Gavin/Paul/Akira vs Arrancar - During the events of JT's training, the Friendly Discord was raided by 3 arrancar. Gavin took on Yammy, a tough brute with quick surprisingly quick reactions, Paul faced Luppi, the man with many arms and Akira took on an unnamed hollow, who's sporadic movement and evasiveness tricked Akira's senses. With three battles taking place at once, it nearly ends with the arrancar nearly taking the victory before being abruptly sent back to Hueco Muendo. After the battle, a man named Kisuke sent the Friendly Discord to Hueco Muendo to end Aizens plans.